


The Insane

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Frisk Uses Sign Language, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Non-Binary Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is genderless, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: You're insane, violent and extremely dangerous. Locked for life in the most secure facility in the world - only five people (including you) were locked in there. The walls were thicker than most prisons, about 20 layers thick with severe security.





	1. Chapter 1

_"What about bringing a monster in here?"_

_"Wh- A monster? Are you insane! They'll kill the poor thing before it can register what the hell happened to it."_

_"Look, we'll keep them behind bars and have someone the King approves of to come in and sit in a chair opposite the kid and, well, you know, chat with them."_

_"That's a Suicide Mission, and you know it!"_

_"Partially the reason why I said someone the King approves of. If he knows they can handle something like this, he'll send them in. If not, he won't."_

Incoherent mumbling followed the last words, then a loud sigh.  _"Fine, fine. Find someone to talk to him about bringing someone up here and getting that... that **thing** manners or something! Almost bit my fingers off today."_

Your fingers drummed against the side of the cement wall, making no noise as your nails were too short to even reach it.  A soft hum left your throat as you pushed your forehead off the wall, the rest of your body slowly following as you drunkenly staggered towards the door. You weren't drunk, just loved to act like it. It bothered most guards when you did, especially when you seemed so calm and emotionless.

The Asylum jail was not a place for just the mentally ill, or insane. Nor was it for people who were considered criminals. It was for those who were... well... monsters of the human world. Not the friendly monsters that just came from Mount Ebbot, no. Yes, these people were insane and yes these people were murderers but they never learn. They're considered too dangerous to even be let out of the building, much less their cell.

And you were one of them.

One of the few people lucky enough to be trapped in there for who knows how long. You didn't care.  You were completely fine and safe within these walls and away from humans. They treated you like shit, just like the guards as well but overall, you still didn't care.

"Hands off the bars!"

Your fingers gingerly wrapped themselves around the newly-replaced metal bars, lightly pressing your face against the cold metal. The plastic bat hitting your fingers sent you recoiling back in slight pain. You made no sound to admit it hurt, rubbing your reddening fingers lightly.

"I said, hands off the god-damn bars!"

It was almost a shrug as you turned around and sat on the old bed, gazing up at the tv, which happened to be on the news channel.  It was too high up for you to reach and change it, although there was the option of pulling a Spider-man in the corner.

You decided against it and lied back, stealing your gaze to stare at the ceiling. It was always quiet in the facility, maybe some chatting between the guards here and there but quiet most of the time. Monsters never really came in here, save for the King and Queen maybe once every few months, since it was forbidden, to say the least, unless given special permission.

The monsters have been in society for about three years now. The King somehow made friends with the current President and helped rule beside him - mostly since now society was half Monster, half Human. The monsters had a different ruler than the President and were pretty wary about taking orders from him or any other officials. It took a year and a half to get more than half of them out of jail and replaced with the humans that dusted many monsters. The Monster race was... they were pacifists. Not willing to fight to settle something like humans were unless they were cornered and threatened. They weren't like humans.

Monsters were made of dust. Just animated dust. They had magic that was much stronger than their physical attack and that magic was held together by a Soul. Each Soul was different from the others - they had many traits and it was only recently that humans were introduced to the fact that they had Souls like the Monsters it was just... flipped. Well, to a Monster. A Soul looked like the average fake heart everyone would draw around a name or face of someone they liked in middle school. Monster Souls were flipped upside down and white. Human Souls were right-side up and colorful - mostly because you didn't have magic. 

Technically, Humans did have magic, it was just so much less than Monster and used so long ago that they eventually forgot about it. Mages were just now a new thing. You just happened to be one of them, regretfully. Runes lined your arms up and down, completely covering them and your legs in designs, each meaning a completely different thing from the other. Sad thing was, you had no idea what any of them meant or how to use magic and be a good mage.

Not that you'd care to be one anyway. You'd probably use it to cure your boredom but not help people.

_"I just talked to the King..."_

_"And?"_

_"Well, he might come today and bring someone to talk to this thing."_

_"He actually found someone that can handle this?"_

_"Yeah, someone he had made his Judge. The King had said that he's good at talking to people, he's laid back but also stern, he can handle this and, right now, we've gotta trust his judgment."_

So, they actually went through with it? You hummed, tapping your bare, dirty feet against the wall. You had lied on your back, your legs up against the wall; it was a comfortable position. You sighed, closing your eyes and crossing your arms behind your head. The silence was a nice thing, allowing you to think to yourself, and listen in on other conversations. The guards were stupidly loud, mostly because they knew none of you could get out and they were taunting you with half the stuff. You learned to ignore half of it.

"Ah, throw me a bone here, I'm trying my hardest to keep still," you groaned.

The guard scoffed, "You can barely even stay in one spot for five minutes before you move to another across the room."

Heh. You got an answer for once. "Hey! I've been in this position for a good seven minutes. It's a new fucking record."

You heard him laugh but nothing else was said. That's nice. At least you got him to answer you. Even if it was just a little bit, you got something out of him. And it wasn't an insult, kinda.

Seeing the King again is gonna be pretty fun.

~~

You were moved to a larger cell with stronger bars. The wall separating you and the King were large bars you couldn't slip through. There was no door or anything. Well, the door was a large steel thing in the corner of the room. No doorknob on your side. Just a steel slab. A bed was pressed into the right corner, a small (very, very, very small) window was above the bed near the ceiling and a chair next to the bed. No toilet, no sink, nothing else.

Smiling, you leaned against the bars, your arms outstretched and face pressed against them. "We meet again, Sir King," you muttered with a giggle.

Asgore knew that he shouldn't touch you, the guards were strongly against it as they had suffered so many injuries from it. He always ignored them and went to shake your hand every time, and every time you just smiled and did nothing against him. You didn't see him as a threat and therefore didn't do anything to hurt him. It always amazed the guards.

The skeleton sat next to him in the second chair, wearing a blue jacket with fur on the hood, a white shirt, and basketball shorts. His feet were covered with pink slippers. You giggled at his strange attire. He sent you a confused stare.

"You've been troublesome lately, Y/n," Asgore mentioned, starting a conversation.

You shrugged, using the bars to pull yourself straight up instead of slouching against them. "Not my fault they wanna keep doing their shit."

The King sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to continue on with that since I have very little time. Sans here is going to talk to you and try to help you, Y/n, I need you to please listen and let him help you." He stood up and the guards led him out.

Before the door closed you shouted, "Bye to you too!" Sarcastically.

Sans snickered at your outburst, leaning on his... knees. You had no idea what bones they were. You knew the major bones like ribs and sternum and spine and a few others but not all of them. He watched you for a moment, the small lights in his eyesockets moving around, scanning you; his ever-present smile seemed to droop a bit like a frown but not quite.

"well, the king already introduced me to you, i'm sans and you are?"

You remained silent, brows furrowing as you watched him, glancing at his hands and everything. You just wanted to know the names of a lot of the bones. There was a living skeleton in front of you, his mouth didn't move when he spoke, he had no muscles or ligaments or flesh. What the hell was the name of the hand bones, dammit?

"not that talkative, are we?" He concluded, shifting in his seat. "you seem pretty deep in thought there, kiddo."

You hummed in acknowledgment, reaching past the bars and trying to grab him. Of course, he was placed far enough away to where you couldn't even get close to touching him. You groaned, trying harder, yet still failing, and stretched your arm.

"i'm too far away to even try to reach, kid. what are you doing?" He raised a bone-brow at you, sitting up straighter.

As his hand moved, your hand followed it, still trying to reach and grab it. Taking notice, Sans experimented by moving his arm around, watching as you tried to follow, having to switch bars a few times as you couldn't bend that way. You really wanted to study his hand and see how the bones worked, and what the hell the name of his fingers and hand bones were. It was pissing you off since you couldn't remember what it was.

Your brows furrowed as you continued to try and reach for him, huffing softly when he didn't understand and get closer.

"kid, what are you trying to do?" He asked, setting his arm down again.

"Hand. I want your hand. I want to see it," you replied, resuming your reaching and grabby-hand motion.

He was hesitant, having heard what the guards said about you biting and trying to pull people through the bars violently although, you were quite kind with Asgore and shook his hand with no meaning of violence behind it. Cautiously, he stood and knelt in front of you, placing his hand in your open palm.

You tugged him forward, not harshly but almost in a beckoning way - mostly so you didn't have to keep your arm outstretched and through the bars to reach him. Sans slowly complied, sitting so his knees barely brushed against the bars and his arm was through them, allowing you to hold it.

Your hands kept a soft grip on his arm, allowing him to pull away at any time, brushing your fingers along his lower arm and hand - what the hell was the names of the bones?! Your fingers danced along his bones, pressing down here and there, earning a small flinch once or twice - you had mumbled sorry each time - and resumed your adventure.

Sans sighed but didn't move his arm. "you seem to be looking for something there, bud."  For someone who was deemed highly insane, violent, and dangerous, you didn't seem that way at all. You seemed more childish and curious, maybe even innocent with the way you acted. Sans didn't understand why they had placed you out of so many people in the place - highly secure, very little chance of escape, guards on duty 24/7, walls thicker than the mountain the monsters came up from. He had to go through like seven secured doors and five hallways just to get to the small cells. "so... why are you in here?" He asked, eyelights trained on their hands on his own.

You pointed to his fingers, tapping them a few times. "What are these bones called?" You ignored his question to ask your own, getting fed up with the fact that you didn't remember them.

"phalanges," he answered, "is that why you wanted to see my hand?"

Shrugging, you turned his hand, running your fingers down the back of his hand. "You're a living skeleton, I'd curious about how you work. I mean, you don't have any muscles or tendons to hold your bones together at the joint and instead the bone is just enlargened and made so it can move around and all of that. You're also really smooth and it's nice to just run my fingers up and down your arm. It's pleasing." Your eyes never left his arm, watching your own hands.

"my anatomy is mostly made up of magic. everything that is held together by tendons and ligaments for you is just magic for me. it's one of the perks to being a monster," Sans explained.

You slightly winced at that word, sighing. "Every time I hear that word... I still can't think of that as something different - something nice or another race. Monster originally means an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening... You guys are none of that." Your brows furrowed as your hands paused. "I'm a monster."

"what did you do to get locked in here?" Sans tried again now that you brought that up, watching you intently.

Oh boy. You hated this story. You hated having to relive it every time someone new came in to help you.

You pushed his hand away and scooted back in the cell until you sat with your back to the opposing wall. Sans stood and sat back in the chair.

"You two seemed to be doing so good," the guard on watch came in on Sans' side, handing him a file. "They despise being asked that and shut down. Ask a certain amount of time and they scream with their hands over their ears. Ask even more after that and they're more violent than anything. Some of the guards have fun doing it."

It was a game to them, you thought. A game to make them laugh while you suffered, being reminded of those times that you... Being reminded of all of it.

"Get out..." you muttered. Sans looked at you with confusion. "Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

The guard pulled Sans out of the cell as you stood, the door shutting with a loud slamming noise that echoed in the room. You dropped back on the floor and smacked your head against the wall over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

With much struggle, you were dragged back to your original cell. You thrashed and growled, biting their hands and trying to run away when you could. Sans watched silently as they threw you in the cement cell, quickly closing the three doors. Bars, steel door with a small window, then a second steel door with another small window that was barred.

Jeeze, this place was highly secured. It was hard enough getting in - he was pat down more than twice, sent through a metal detector, phone taken so he couldn't take pictures or video for anything outside of the walls, sent through more metal detectors, had to watch as someone used a hand scanner to open a door, then five more with switches and keys. They had to walk for awhile down a hall to get to another few doors that were even more secure than the others so they could get into the area with the cells. Guards, five guards to be specific, stood beside five different doors. Two people were pressing against the door, watching Sans walk through the hall, locking eyes with them - silently threatening them - then looking forward.

His attention was brought to the one cell that was being opened, a kid guided out of it - their hands were cuffed behind them, their neck cuffed like a dog as well - the guard holding a gun to their back as they walked. They went through a different hallway Sans and Asgore went through.

He was chosen by the King to talk to this kid. The King had told him that they weren't as bad as everyone said - and they weren't. In fact, instead of being so violent and insane as everyone said, they were a bit childish, innocent, sweet. It confused him. He was expecting to have to use magic to keep them down off the bars and walls, to shut them up from yelling or screaming so much. It threw him off when they had asked to see his hand, interested in his bones and anatomy.

Breaking through the force of reality and stepping into the void, Sans teleported home. He was ready to do nothing, having to go back on what had happened. It didn't last long - when he had asked about how they got in there a second time, they scooted away and yelled at them to get out. He had watched them get dragged back to their cell quite forcefully.

"YOU'RE BACK EARLIER THAN I WOULD'VE THOUGHT, BROTHER," Papyrus' booming voice came from the kitchen.

Sans shrugged. "they yelled for me to get out," he admitted, "i didn't wait around to see what would happen if i didn't."

The taller, yet younger, skeleton poked his head out of the kitchen. He wore an apron over his usual 'battle armor', decorated with some flour and spaghetti sauce. "I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THIS, SANS. THIS DOESN'T SEEM ALL THAT SAFE TO BE DOING EVEN IF THE KING DID APPROVE OF IT AND CHOSE YOU."

"i'll be alright, bro," Sans replied, leaning back against the couch, his hands behind his skull. The TV was set on a show Mettaton was on. He felt better knowing that some humans were slowly getting used to the monsters and even letting some on shows. They had seen some movies Mettaton made before - even the fight between him and Frisk (they were a bit reluctant to let him near kids after that) - and let him try out some parts for shows and characters. Now he had his own talk show. "hey, bro, have you seen this show mettaton is on?"

"METTATON IS ON TV?" Papyrus was out and into the living room in a split second, eyelights trained on the picture box. "OH, WOWIE! THIS IS GREAT!"

Sans smiled at his brother's own happiness. If he actually thought about it, they were safe in the mountain. Papyrus and every other monster were safe from the horrors outside the mountain and with humans. Fighting and violence weren't normal in the underground - it was far too normal above. If Sans had it his way, he would hide his brother in the mountain but then the situation of him not getting to experience all the stuff he has above ground. Actually nice people, the sun, the sky, the stars, cities, animals, grass, trees - so much stuff they all loved to see and feel.

He didn't want to take that away from Papyrus - not the way it had been from Y/n. They were trapped in that cell day in and day out where the sun was barely a thing they could feel or see. He honestly felt a bit bad for them, although they did deserve to be in there - he hadn't read the whole file (he "borrowed" it from the facility) but what he had read was horrid and they, mostly, deserved to be in there.

There were some parts he read where he argued, silently, that they were just defending themselves - although it was still considered murder. He set the file on his femurs, flipping through the several pages to where he was before; he was already halfway through all the convictions that were recorded. Some were the dialogues of what happened in court, most really short as Y/n just admitted to the crime and everything went smoothly after.

Going through the rest of the papers, Sans frowned as he went over transfer papers from one jail to the next. There were about five or six before he found the most recent one. They were mostly transferred because of violence and issues with breaking out.

"IS THAT THEIR FILE, BROTHER?"

Startled, Sans slightly flinched at Papyrus' voice, forgetting he was there. "yeah, i forgot i even had it when i left. i'll give it back tomorrow."

Technically it wasn't a lie, he did forget it was with him but he wasn't so sure about giving it back yet. There was still a lot he had to go through.

~~

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

You groaned from your cell, humming in response. "As good as I'll ever be." The guards had left (idiots) for some reason, turning off all the lights when they did so the area was pitch black.

"You sure? They didn't seem to go as easy on you as normal. You looked pretty fucked up when you came back."

Wincing as you curled up on your side, you muttered, "I'll be a'ight, Davon. Just... I'll rest and let it heal."

Davon sighed. "Don't push yourself too hard, kid. Especially with that monster coming in to talk to you a lot. By the way, when is he coming back?"

"Tomorrow, maybe," you replied.

Your body hurt. Bruises and cuts and scratches lining your skin - you couldn't help but scratch at them even more - dried blood getting pulled off just so the wound could bleed again. They had taken you out of the cell after Sans had left, throwing you into a torture room where they tried to get the five of you to learn and stop being violent, etc, etc.

Closing your eyes, you curled up under the really really thin blanket in hopes to get some sleep - hopefully without nightmares. It was hard enough to even get sleep in this place since it was always so cold and dark... It was, in a sense, scary. There were stupid things that scared you and it was never really the things that scared most people. You could care less about the monsters and demons and shit people hated but you disliked the dark and the cold. You hated being around a lot of people - they scared you - although you also hated being alone.

You should've been used to being alone, though. It was normal for you to be alone. Before you even went to jail you were mostly alone. It was normal for you. People just never liked you - it was something you didn't understand but didn't press on.

Sighing, you opened your eyes and turned onto your side, staring blankly into the dark. Your body hurt from where they had hit you, making it hard to move around all that much. It was much like when you were home and locked in your room.

You shook your head, sitting up (with much trouble) and took a shaky breath, running a hand through your hair. Those were memories you didn't want to remember - they had no place in coming up once again. You tried your hardest to forget them, going as far as putting yourself into a three day coma from banging your head against the wall too much. The guards had to call some paramedics to keep you alive as you had split your head open. They were pretty reluctant about doing it and keeping you alive, most were content with leaving you on the ground to die since it was your fault.

The guards reminded you too much of them; they were as violent and aggrivating. You hated them. Over half of them had cycled through watching over you - mostly since you would try and hurt (in any way, shape, or form) the guards if they got close to you. Some wore the type of protection dog trainers wore to protect themselves from you.

Flopping back onto the bed (and wincing in pain), you rolled onto your side and closed your eyes, at least trying to fall asleep. You were probably going to need it if Sans came back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking short shit. At least 1600 words and I can't think of anything else to write for this one. I'll try to put more of Sans' POV in the next chapter; I had no idea what to write for this one. Also, sorry for no puns, I suck at them and had no internet when I wrote half of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at puns.

The blaring sound of a call reached Sans' nonexistent ears, dragging him out of sleep. He groaned as he answered, checking the time as he did. 8:24 in the morning; surprisingly, Papyrus didn't wake him when he left - which was normally around six or seven.

"heya."

Asgore sighed into the receiver. _"You just woke up, didn't you?"_

Sans shrugged as he forced himself to get up. "what can i say? i'm lazy and sleep is a great thing."

_"Well, now that I got you up, is it possible that you're able to go to the Jail today?"_

The skeleton thought about it for a second. If he said no, he could stay home, sleep, watch tv, go to Grillby's and do whatever but Asgore did trust him with this job only and there wasn't anyone else who could really do the job.

"i guess i could take some time out of my busy schedule," Sans joked, slipping on actual shoes and a nicer outfit.

Asgore thanked him and hung up, leaving Sans in silence in the empty house. He could still feel your fingers on his radius and phalanges, the soft tracing of your fingers lingered on him. It had tickled when you were touching him but he refrained himself from laughing. He ran his own hands over his bare arms and sighed, sitting on the bed. He grabbed the file that was set down on his nightstand and flipped through it, randomly glancing at documents, then staring at the front.

_F/n M/n L/n_   
_24 years old_   
_B: B/d_   
_H: H/c_   
_E: E/c_   
_Ethnicity: ___   
_Race: ___

A few pictures of you (all mugshots) were glued onto the back of the front page, the first beings ones when you were around what seemed like eight years old. The second was somewhere in your teen years, 14 or 16, the third only two years after. There were about seven more groups of mugshots, all not very far from each other. Sans pulled out the most recent one, the ones that were taken when you were placed in the recent prison.

Taking a few moments to glance at the picture, he put it back, tucked the file into his jacket pocket and teleported to the front of the prison. The guards flinched in surprise, aiming their guns at him.

"let's not become trigger-happy here, i'm friendly." Sans snickered at the small joke (if it could even be considered one) and brought his hands up in surrender. "asgore asked me to come in today."

A few more seconds passed before the guards lowered their guns and one turned to speak into the walkie-talkie. Their eyes never left the monster, leaving him to feel pretty judged (heh).

"Alright, go on in."

He nodded towards the humans and sauntered in, handing a different guard his phone as he went through the detector. And plenty others. In all, it took about ten minutes to even get passed everything (again) and to be directed back towards the room he was in yesterday.

"Get your filthy fucking shit hands off me or I swear to- mother-fucking fucker!!"

Y/n's voice rang through the area, followed by a loud smack (as if someone was slammed against the wall) also followed by some more cursing. Sans took his place in the chair as he listened, slowly sitting down to wait for Y/n to be thrown into the cell in front of him.

And, of course, they were actually thrown.

The door was slammed open and Y/n was kicked into the room, skidding across the floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch, I'll fucking murder you, dammit!" They shouted, getting up and banging their fists against the door. "What the hell do you fucking want, you fucking monster skeleton?!"

Whirling around the face Sans, they hissed at him and gripped the bars tightly, trying to shake them. Sans remained silent, reminding himself that he was safe where he was and to not attack them - or turn their soul blue just to hold them still.

"look, kid. i'm just here under request to try and help you. i'm not your enemy," he stated calmly, leaning back in the chair.

You spit at him, inevitably missing, and sneered. "Well, fuck off then. I don't need your damn help."

Sans thought about ways he could possibly figure out how to calm you down, as you did seem pretty pissed off and annoyed, although he didn't quite know exactly how. Yesterday you were so calm and seemingly childish that it confused him. Now you were violent and pissy. Mood swing much? "asgore seems to think so."

You had walked to the other end of the cell, kicking the wall with your arms crossed. "He's an idiot then."

He should've seen that coming. Sans remained calm, shrugging as he leaned forward. "do you ever want out of here?" It wasn't meant to sound mean. If anything, he sounded curious, genuinely.

You stopped, slightly turning to glance at him from the corner of your eye. At least he caught your attention. "I could care less about getting out of here now. I've lived more than two-thirds of my life behind bars and in a cell."

"you don't want to see the sun again?" He needed to somehow get you to calm down and just listen to him without snarky remarks. If he could somehow convince you that you could be let out at some point this year, next year, or even in two years, he could help you a lot easier than before.

A snort left you. "There's a reason why we have windows."

Smart ass. "well, what about being able to run around without being-"

***not watched, you would have to be under surveillance if you left.**

"-inside?" (I honestly forgot what I was saying here. IMPROVISING)

***that was really shitty.**

***** of course **they would run around outside, where else could they run around without breaking shit?**

"There's a courtyard for that."

And there's the smart-ass response. Sans sighed, placing his skull in his hands. "not what i was trying to say." He was tripping over his own words again, failing at being able to figure out what he was trying to say. Normally he'd be able to make shitty puns off the bat but he was bone dry right now.

***heh**

"Did you mean: being able to run around outside without the walls caging us in? Having freedom and being free without fear of being thrown back behind bars? Because, honestly, I don't care anymore. I've lost the care for it all." You slumped against the wall, sliding down to where you sat, your legs making awkward angles.

Sans lifted his head. You have been behind bars so much and so long that you didn't care for leaving again.

***reminds me of all the resets.**

He had lost hope before about leaving the underground. Frisk and Chara had put him through so much - being able to remember the resets was such a curse, he hated it. He had to remind himself not to scowl at the memory as you had no idea what he was thinking of.

"if you had a choice to stay here or leave and have some freedom, would you leave?" He was opening up too much, hinting too much; even hinting something he didn't know of.

You eyed him, raising an eyebrow. "I'd... I'd stay..."

***they're nervous.**

You sounded unsure, to Sans at least, about it. The idea of leaving the cell and the jail just seemed... terrifying.

Before he asked anything personal about you, even as to why you sounded hesitant about leaving, he had to break down your walls - you were guarding everything personal. To even help you at all he had to break your walls.

 ***it's harder since** i'm **not a trained therapist that knows what the hell they're doing.**

Taking in the moment of silence, he scanned you and your posture - and the fact you were covered in bruises and scratches.

Before he could ask about them, you spoke up and cut him off. "Why do you always wear a coat if you're a skeleton and can't feel the cold?"

***there's the curiosity.**

His smile widened a bit and he leaned back, picking up his jacket by the collar a bit and shrugged. "i lived in a pretty snowy place in the Underground. never really thought of it, though. just a pretty *ice* jacket."

***that was a horrible pun and horribly timed.**

You cocked your head to the side, muttering, "'Ice'...? Ice jacket... Just a pretty... OH!" It took a bit but you giggled. "You replaced the word 'nice' with 'ice'."

"you don't seem all that familiar with puns, kid." Sans silently sighed, grateful that you didn't get pissed at it instead. Also the fact that your mood was slowly changing. He was on the right track - at least, he hoped he was.

You shook your head. "Not really... No one really talks a lot here, unless it the guards talking to each other or yelling at us."

***how did this kid-**

***this kid doesn't belong here.**

***or really seems like it.**

You, again, seemed too innocent (personality wise) to even be considered dangerous. At first, it just seemed you have anger issues or something. You weren't diagnosed with bipolar, that wasn't on the papers and (from what he could tell in few times he's known you) you didn't seem to have any symptoms but you had been diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and insomnia. He had noticed the bags under your eyes - darker than his - and how sluggish you moved when you calmed down.

"well, do you wanna hear some jokes?" Sans asked, smirking.

Your head was cocked to the side, analyzing his posture. Slowly, you relaxed, nodding and leaning forward a bit.

***for an adult, they're pretty childish.**

"alright, so, why did the picture go to jail?"

He took note that you slightly flinched but responded anyway. "Why?"

***reminder to give a heads up for what type of jokes they are.**

"because it was framed."

For a moment, you were silent, taking a moment to process the answer. It wasn't long till a smile broke out on your face and you started laughing. Sans visibly relaxed more, more or less glad that you didn't get offended by the fact that it was a jail joke.

"What others do you know?" You asked, slightly moving towards him.

"so, a police officer pulls over a pothead and asks, 'how high are you?' the pothead responds with 'no officer, it's 'hi, how are you?'"

Sans had told that one to Papyrus once, it ended with spaghetti on the floor and a fuming tall skeleton with Sans dying of laughter from the response. He even got Frisk laughing so hard they almost rolled off the couch. Of course, Chara and Flowey were groaning with Pap.

You were laughing, covering your mouth with one hand.

"Time's up, bud," the guard uttered from the doorway (on Sans' side), eyeing you.

You whined softly, pouting and stood. Sans pushed himself up and nodded, following the guard.

"Wait!" You called, reaching for Sans through the bars, pressing yourself against.

Sans stopped and turned around. "what's up kiddo?"

Reaching for him, you made grabby hands again. He extended his hand towards you to at least shake your hand, only to be stopped by the guard.

"That's not a good idea, dude. They're known to pull people against the bars and bite," he warned.

Sans ignored it and shook your hand, earning a surprised look from you but a bright smile right after. You dropped his hand first and stepped back, leaning against the wall to wait for the guards to escort you out.

The door locked behind Sans as the guard handed him his phone.

***friendly to them, they're friendly to you...**

***they seemed pretty eager to even reach out to me, though and surprised that** i **even** complied **.**

***the guards must do something to deserve the biting or pulling.**

Sans shook himself from his thoughts and left the building, sighing when he saw Papyrus waving at him from Mettaton's car where Frisk also sat in the back. He teleported in next to the kid.

"where's the other one?" He asked.

Mettaton began driving, waving it off. "With their mother, darling, no need to worry. Frisk here wanted to bring you with us."

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FOR THEIR SCHOOL SUPPLIES. THEY START NEXT WEEK," Papyrus informed, bouncing in his seat.

Sans ruffled Frisk's hair, to which they swatted his hand away and stuck their tongue out, facing the front two seats. "sounds fun."

"It will be amazing!" Metta clapped when the car slowed for a stoplight, turning to give Papyrus a kiss on the cheekbone.

As Papyrus blushed orange, Sans' left eye flared blue as a warning towards the robot. Mettaton chuckled and returned his hands to the wheel and gaze towards the road, occasionally glancing at Papyrus. Frisk bounced in their seat, sometimes moving to playfully hit Sans' leg out of excitement. Sans was happy for them to finally go to school after a while. Tori had taught them enough to be up to terms with the school system so they could go in at their age.

Sans lifted the kid onto his shoulders when they were parked, stepping out and following Mettaton and Papyrus into the store (having to duck plenty of times to get through doorways without hitting Frisk). He eyed the people giving them glares or pushing their children behind them - even intentionally moving away while watching them. There were only few that actually smiled and nodded at them.

Papyrus took no notice towards the humans' glares, smiling and waving as he dragged Mettaton along, making sure Sans and Frisk were also behind them.

***humans seem to be shittier than monsters seem to think...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me. I dare you. I have no idea what to do right now, so suggestions would be great, but I know what to do later. So expect something surprising or not.  
> Also, THANK YOU ALL FOR FINDING THIS BOOK AND LEAVING KUDOS AND EVERYTHING


End file.
